Buffy In Forks
by JakesWolf54
Summary: Kinda a cool thought right? So the question is:Team Buffy or Team Twilight? I'm Team Buffy, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I have no idea what angst is so does it fit? cheak my profile for the banner. T for violance. ADS
1. Getting to Knives

**I was reading a Bella/Jacob when I found a Buffy The Vampire Slayer story with Vampire Diaries and Twilight. So here's what I'ma do: Buffy/Twilight. But it will be BETTER! You are Buffy. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. in the beginning she goes KEYA! because when I took karate we said that and I can't write the noise she makes cause it looks like yeah. these characters are from different times in the series so just search through your mind.**

* * *

**Buffy Ann Summers:**

Vampire Slayer in Sunny Dale Cali

**Rupert Giles:**

Watcher from Somewhere in Britain

**Xander Harris:**

Buffy's friend

**Willow Rosenberg:**

Buffy's friend

**Anya Jenkins:**

Xander's girlfriend

**Tara Maclay:**

Willow's FRIEND because I don't think they should have been lesbian

**Dawn Summers:**

The key. Buffy's sister.

**Daniel Osborn:**

Willow's boyfriend. Goes by Oz. Werewolf

**Spike:**

Vampire.

**Angelus:**

Vampire, Buffy's boyfriend.

* * *

Story:

"KEYA! KEYA!"

i shouted while hitting the bag. Giles came from behind it looking out of breath and in alot of pain.

"That's*wheese*quite enough*wheese*for today*wheese*Buffy." He managed to say.

I shrugged, I hadn't noticed how long it had been.

"Buffy, we are going to have to take a road trip. There has been a huge coven of vampires found in a small town in Washington, possibly the biggest I have ever seen, plus a pack of werewolves unlike Oz and a human who wants to BE a vampire we have to go there stat."Giles said once he caught his breath.

"I'm on it."I said looking for my good stake and my big bottle of holy water.

I heard the door open and I spun around quickly. Xander and Willow were walking over to me. I let out a sigh of relief and continued searching.

"Hey Buffy! what are you looking for?" Xander asked.

"My holy water and my good stake."I replied not looking up.

"Was the holy water in there?"he asked.

I nodded turning around.

"you seen it?"I asked.

"ummmmm. Let's say somebody DRANK that stuff, what would happen?"He asked.

"XANDER!" I yelled, I really needed that holy water.

"Buffy I'll go to the church tonight, until then why don't you go off to class or do whatever you're supposed to be doing." Giles said.

I nodded, not really wanting to stick around anyway.

"So why do you need the water and your good stake?"Willow asked.

"I'm taking a road trip."I said simply.

"where?"Xander asked.

I shrugged.

"Somewhere in Washington, it's a hot spot. Pack of wolves and the biggest coven of leeches we've ever seen."

Willow looked scared but Xander just nodded.

"We're also bringing Angel and Spike, they can be useful and these vamps have lasted so long I might not recognise them."

This time it was Xander's turn to want to back out.

"Buffy, SPIKE TRIED TO RAPE YOU WHY WOULD YOU INVITE HIM?"He asked/yelled.

I nodded. Spike had just gained his sanity back, and I was kinda sorta...really really happy actually. Willow went off to Chem while Xander and I had free period.

"Buffy be careful, soul or not I don't trust them."Xander said.

Huh, you'd think he still had a crush on me. After much boring schooledness me, Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz went to my house.

* * *

"Buffy how are we supposed to GET there?"Dawn asked.

Angel and Spike had arrived and we were talking about how we were supposed to get there. It was some small town called 'Knives' or something like that. Freaky right?

"I was thinking that we could high jack an RV but did you have any ideas?"I asked.

"Well love, we could BUY one, but then again where's the fun in that?"Spike said.

Angel smacked him upside the head. Spike was such. an. ass.

* * *

We were on our way to Spoons in the stolen RV. I was at the wheel for a little while, while Giles took a nap.

"You have no idea what you're saying Spike!"Angel yelled

"Shut up you bloody git!" Spike retorted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled.

"The Washington vamps." Angel replied.

"What about them? We find them, we hunt them, we stake them we find the wolves. What else could you POSSIBLY be talking about?"I asked.

"Well love, I say they're different, maybe part demon. All I know is that they are not normal and bullocks if you think different."Spike said, quite rudely.

Angel smacked him again. I swear they bicker like 5 year old twin brothers. I thought you showed respect for your sire? That's Angel for you, breaking all the rules.

At this rate we'd never get to the coven.


	2. He's gay

**Sorry for not updating guys I've been really busy and I just haven't felt like it. I started this months ago though, sorry? Lol enjoy, not sure if it's any good but anyway! Sorry about the shortness but it's 2 pages in word!**

*****1 Hour later*****

Giles had taken over the wheel and I had moved his seat inbetween Angel and Spike. Bad move.

"OK! Angel, you stay here! Spike, other side of the bus! Move it!" I said. Dawn was in the back, while Willow, Xander, Anya and Oz were in the middle and Giles, Spike and I were in the front. Spike got along with Dawn so it should be ok, and if not she can move the blinds.

Spike grungingly moved and Angel smirked. God, I'm younger than them and yet I have to act like their mother to make sure they don't destroy the whole world in a battle over mustard, trust me they would do that.

Angel pulled me close.

"Sorry babe, but he is such a jackass!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can be one too hun."I pointed out.

He ignored that as the bus started to slow.

"We can't be here yet, we have at least another half hour before we get to that hotel in port angeles."I said.

I walked up to where Giles sat behind the wheel.

"What's up Giles?"I asked.

"I'm afraid the car has broken down, something or other needs to be replaced. Why don't you and Angel go and see if there's any place through the woods?"He asked.

I thought it was kinda stupid because the road was right there, then I realised the woods were basically pitch black and it was sunny out.

He explained we were in Forks right now and that there was a repair shop in La Push, but it was miles away.

I zoned and then he told me and Angel to get going.

*in woods*

"I told you we should have taken that left back there."He said.

I glared at him.

"It's all lefts Angel." I said.

We kept walking and a couple minutes later a huge house came into veiw, and I saw a man outside in the sun... Sparkling.

"What the fuck?"I said quietly.

Seriously?

We walked up to him, he had bronze hair and yellow eyes.

He's gay.

He seemed to notice my presence then.

I blocked my mind, SHIT!

"Excuse me, can I help you?"he said.

If I could think I would be thinking that even his voice sounds gay.

I coughed, apparently Angel thought the same thing because he was smirking.

"Yes accually. My family is back at the RV but there's something wrong with the engine and we need some help, do you know anyone who could?"I asked.

He smiled, but it didn't make me happier.

Forgetting to block my mind I knew one thing was obvious.

Vampire.

His smile faded and at a blink of an eye he had my arms behind my back.

"How did you know that?"He growled.

"Awww... And here I thought we were bonding."I said, doing a backflip and pinning him to the ground.

Angel threw me a stake and I stabbed it into his heart.

It splintered.

"Who are you?"He asked, flipping me so that he was holding me down.

"Really? You honestly don't know? I'm Buffy Summers, you know, the slayer? You know' the one girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires demons and forces of darkness? Wow, good to know at least some people don't know." I said.

"They must have chosen the wrong girl then."He said.

I kicked him off of me and slammed my foot on his chest, holding him down.

"What are you?" I asked.

**So should Buffy kill Edward? Should the wolves come to her 'rescue'? Should Angel die trying to protect her(notice the non' ' on protect, accually protecting her.)? Should everyone just get along? Should Angel kill Bella for getting in the way?(probably but I might as well ask)**


	3. Open Flab

**Thanks to MyHeroTheSeaweedBrain and KillJoy the anonymous reviewers, and Faceless Enemy and Starless Shadow for reviewing with an account. I'm going to use some of those, but what I'm thinking is that Jacob will imprint on Buffy but she'll kick his ass and her and Angel will ride into the sunset. Here's chapter 3 which I have been delaying.**

*Buffy's Pov*

He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him short.

"Eh, whatever. Angel can you start the fire please, sunlight obviously doesn't affect him." I said.

I threw him into the fire about 5 minutes and another one, a girl this time came. She was pretty ugly too.

She tried fighting me, and I noticed that she had RED EYES. What the hell? I know that demon had gold eyes but this one has red? Maybe it's breeding or something.

But I ignored that yet again and threw her in with oil head. Seriously it was all oily and messy and yeah, pretty sick. Not in the good way either.

And JUST to make my day worse, fate threw in some huge wolves. When they noticed I was there they ran into the wolves, and a couple seconds later a bunch of boys with no shirts came out.

I'm not and idiot I put 2+2 together.

But there was an entire pack of the things, so I don't wanna fight just yet.

"Ok, I've had a hard day. I just dealed with two sparkly demon things with gold and red eyes so I am SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU!"I said/shouted.

They stared at me, then Angel, then the huge fire with purple smoke in the background.

One of them, the biggest and I'm guessing the leader, made a very stupid mistake.

"Fight me." He said.

I rolled my eyes and had him pinned and holding his neck like I was about to rip it off in about 5 seconds. He tried to break out but he obviously didn't have the extra strength, lucky for me.

"Let me go she-thing." He said.

I let him up.

"Ouch, Sheesh open flab(Lol, she's saying they have no abs and shouldn't show it if you didn't get it, you probably didn't.)I am not a thing, I am a slayer. Don't tell me you don't know what that is."

I sighed as they looked at me oddly. This was such a small town ya no?

"Ok, the slayer, that's me, kills all the things that creep and crawl in the night. Like you, the shiny demon things, vampires, werewolves sometimes, demons, you get it don't you?" I asked.

They nodded.

The next tallest stood up, the leader in shock. They must have an 'alpha, beta and omega' system going on, like wolves.

"My name is Jacob, and we would like to make a treaty between you and the 'slayers'. He said.

I rolled by eyes YET AGAIN.

"I am the only slayer smart alec, except Faith but she doesn't really count. And I don't do treaties." Me and Angel walked off, still avoiding the sun on his part.

I looked back at the wolf things, and wondered why not one of them had made eye contact.

Whatever.

As we got back to the car I lifted the hood while Angel went inside to avoid crisping.

My eyebrows raised to my hairline as I saw what was wrong with it: the battery was gone.

So I spent the next forty-five minutes pushing the RV to Port Angeles. Not my favorite trip.

**This is a page on word, sorry about how short it is but I still kinda have writers block so yeah… **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in a couple months cause I update it that little.**


End file.
